


Gummy Bears

by Grandmungus



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grandmungus/pseuds/Grandmungus
Summary: The Falcs lose again, Snowy blames himself  in classic goalie fashion, and a certain Russian boyfriend of his isn't having any of that.
Relationships: Alexei "Tater" Mashkov/Dustin "Snowy" Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Gummy Bears

“Fuck me, man.”

It was a rough game for the underdogs of the season. The Falconers hadn’t been performing the best this season, and it was starting to wear on the morale of the team as a whole. Add on today’s loss, and Jack out with an injury right now, and it was easy to tell the team was hurting.

Jack’s absence did mean Snowy got to share a room with Tater this go around, something he may not be TOO upset with.

“Uh, is typical American expression, or…” Tater smirks, wiggling an eyebrow.

Snowy turns away, grateful the lights in the hotel room aren’t bright enough to illuminate his now red face. “Dude, you KNOW it’s just an expression. Son of a bitch, they gave us a room with one bed again.”

“Oh, is no big issue. We have shared beds before, yeah?”

“Tater, it’s a small bed, and you KNOW how I feel about sharing a bed when we’re with the team.”

“Is okay, we be ‘discreet’.” Tater punctuates with air quotes to emphasize.

Snowy sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose and drops his bag on the floor. “It’s not a discretion thing, Tater, most of the team already knows, hell, Guy and Thirdy had a bet. Jack offered to go on a double date with us. I’m just trying to make a big deal, y’know? I’ll just take the couch like we always do, it’s fine.”

“You slept terrible last time.” Tater frowns. “Not enough sleep is no good for your game...and I miss you all the way on other side of room.”

“You’ll live, dude. Now, you gonna hit the shower first or am I good?”

“Why you don’t just join me?” Tater’s smirk is mischievous now. 

“Tater, please. Just behave for once?” Snowy has to resist the urge to both accept the offer and smack Tater across his gorgeous face. 

Tater pouts like a child told ‘No’ at the donut case in a grocery store. “Fine, you first, then?”

“Sweet, maybe think about ordering something to eat in the meantime, I’m starving.”

Tater nods, flopping onto the room’s singular bed. “I make sure to order something good.”

“Oh no, no, none of that weird shit you like to eat after games. I am fucking BEGGING you to just get normal ass human food.”

Tater chuckles, smiles, gives Snowy a wink. Snowy curses under his breath.

This man is going to kill him.

Snowy sighs again, removes his backwards hat and tosses it in Tater’s direction. It lands on the other man’s stomach. A few articles of clothing tossed in Tater’s direction later and Snowy is undressed and in the bathroom. 

“Fuck!” The water hits him, cold, and he nearly leaps into the room on the next floor. Snowy figures he must’ve shouted a little TOO loudly, because the bathroom door flies open and he can see Tater’s figure on the other side of the curtain.

“I heard shout, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Fucking water was cold.” Snowy offers. He can see the tips of Tater’s hands curl around the edge of the curtain. “Tater tot, I’m fine.”

Despite Snowy putting on what he thinks is his most convincing and reassuring tone, Tater pulls the curtain back enough to stick his head in.

“Alexei, what are you doing.” Snowy puts his hands on his hips, doing his best to look intimidating while soaking wet and naked.

“Was not reassuring enough, I check with my own eyes.” 

Motherfucker.

“Tater, you’re letting the warm out.”

“I’ll just join you, then, plenty of warm!”

“Dude, no! Your hands are always freezing!”

“Is fine, I just stick them on-”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Snowy flicks water in his face. “This is a PG-13 movie at best and you’re raising the rating. Just gimme five minutes, okay? Just to wash up and have a minute to breathe.”

Snowy can see Tater frown, concern on his face.

“I’m good, okay? Just gimme a few.”

Tater nods, draws back the curtain. Snowy waits until he hears the bathroom door click shut before he lets out a breath. Tater’s always been...protective of Snowy, and ever since they started “seeing each other”, it’s been more frequent, even off the ice.

Snowy smiles to himself as he runs shampoo through his hair. He didn’t mind having a Russian attack dog as a boyfriend. 

But seriously, sometimes Snowy wants to just tell people he’s fine, not mean it but not be bothered.

“All good?” Tater looks up from his phone as he hears Snowy exit the bathroom. 

“No, I’m out here half-naked in my fucking underwear because I’m hoping to give the onlookers on the street one hell of a show.”

“Is show I would pay for.” Tater smirks. 

Snowy huffs, blushes and stops in front of Tater, chucking the towel he’s using to dry his hair at him. “Go shower you chucklefuck.”

Tater laughs, balling up the towel. He stands, leans in and steals a kiss from Snowy before making his way to the bathroom. Snowy is quick to reach out as he walks away, taking a swing at Tater’s ass. The other man practically dances out of the way, sticking his tongue out at Snowy as he disappears into the bathroom.

Snowy rolls his eyes, leaning over to grab his hat off the bed and returning it to its position on his head. He adjusts it a few times until he is content. He steals one of Tater’s hoodies and slips it on before falling back onto the bed with a yawn.

He curses when there’s a knock on the door. 

Snowy grumbles, stands and stomps over to the door. Whoever’s bothering him after the spectacular loss he just experienced better have a good damn reason.

He looks through the peephole of the door, Poots smiles back at him.

“I know you’re on the other side, Snow, you’re the only one on the team who stomps around like that after a loss.”

Snowy exhales. Poots knows him so well...motherfucker.

“Hey Poots.” Snowy relents, cracking the door open and leaning out.

“Please tell me you have pants on right now.”

“I’m...not naked?” Snowy offers.

“Bro.”

“What do you want, Poots.” Snowy narrows his eyes. Normally he wouldn’t feel so testy, especially with Poots, but now was not the time.

“I’m doing a snack run, you want anything?”

“Okay Poots, I take it back, you’re my favorite again. I don’t suppose you guys ordered pizza like usual and can snag one for me and Tater, by any chance?”

“Aw, you guys are gonna share a meal together?”

“I will end your life RIGHT now.” Snowy hisses. “You are NOT cute or funny.”

Poots holds his hands up. “Okay, we’re not in a fun-loving mood, tonight, got it. You guys need anything else?”

“Oh, you meant food wise. Nah, I think we’re-actually.” Snowy taps his chin. “Bring me back some of those gummy bears Tater likes. I wanna surprise him.”

Poots nods, smile reappearing. “You got it, man. I’ll see what I can do and be back soon!”

Poots disappears as quickly as he showed up, and Snowy shakes his head as he shuts the door to the room.

“Aw, I miss Poots?” Tater said as he exits the bathroom, towel wrapped tightly around his waist. Snowy takes a minute to appreciate the scene, scanning Tater up and down a few times.

Nice.

“Yeah, he was checking in, I sent him to get food since SOMEONE is terrible and doesn’t love me and didn’t order me anything.”

Tater frowns. “Is not true! I just got...distracted with memes. I save funniest ones to show you!”

“Oh, I’m touched.” Snowy deadpans. He waits until Tater raises an eyebrow before breaking into a smile.

“Oh, I get it. Is joke! You love my memes!” 

“I love you, dumbass, the memes are just something I put up with.”

Tater’s grin gets wide and he pulls Snowy close to him.

“Dude, you’re still all wet!”

“Is okay, you’re wearing my sweatshirt!”

“Tater, c’mon, at least dry off first!”

Snowy wiggles to get out of Tater’s grasp, he manages to break free after struggling a bit, but takes Tater’s towel with him. Tater looks down, then back up at Snowy with a smirk.

“All you had to do was ask.”

“Nope, fuck you!” Snowy tugs the front of his hat down, hiding a bit of his face. He storms over to the bed and flings himself onto it. He stays there until a few minutes later when he feels the bed shift under what he assumes to be Tater’s weight. He rolls onto his side. Tater’s gotten dressed, a Falcs t-shirt and some basketball shorts. 

“C’mere and cuddle me.” 

Tater nods, quick to oblige, lying down and pulling Snowy in. Between the too big hoodie and Tater’s arms, Snowy feels sufficiently cocooned. Tater knocks Snowy’s hat off his head so he can twirl his fingers in Snowy’s hair. He’s humming a tune Snowy recognizes after a few notes, and soon he’s joined in. It fills the silence like a lullaby, and Snowy shuts his eyes.

There’s a knock on the door. Snowy reckons he’d just fallen asleep, too, but the sleep was sadly cut short.

Motherfucker.

“Guys? You asleep? Food delivery!” 

“Fuckin’ Poots.”

Snowy groans, pulling himself away from Tater, who snorts in the middle of a snore and jolts awake at the sudden movement. Snowy climbs off the bed slowly as Tater protests, making a grabby hand at Snowy as he stalks over to the door.

“Hey Snowy!” Poots begins as Snowy flings the door open. “Okay, listen, we didn’t think you guys would be in for pizza so there wasn’t any left, but I grabbed a bunch of those barbecue chips you like to eat after losses. I even got two bags of gummy bears for Tater, since they were half off at the hotel gift shop.”

Poots offers the plastic shopping bag to Snowy. Snowy’s half-awake brain is still catching up to what Poots just said, but his arm reaches out instinctively to accept the bag. 

“Poots!” Tater calls out, now sitting at the edge of the bed. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes before waving at the other man.

“Hey Tater! Oof, room with one bed again, huh?” Poots laughs, shrugging off the daggers that Snowy glares at him.

“Is not so bad! Once I get this one to cuddle we both asleep no problem.”

“Shuuuuush.” Snowy’s turning red now. “Good night, Poots.”

“I’ll check on you guys in the mo-” Snowy kicks the door shut, cutting Poots off. “Fucking, that’s so rude, Snow!”

“Good NIGHT, Poots.” 

Snowy hears Poots sigh on the other side of the door, hears his footsteps fade quietly down the hall. 

“What snacks we have?” Tater locks eyes on the plastic bag.

“Apparently a fuck ton of barbecue chips and gummy bears.” Snowy mumbles, tossing the bag onto the couch. “But I’m not really...hungry at this point.”

“But those chips are your favorite.” Tater’s eyes go from the bag to Snowy, his frown eats right into Snowy’s core, who looks away as the other man stands up and makes his way to his side.

“Yeah, I’ll, uh, save ‘em for later.” Snowy tenses as Tater wraps his arms around him. Stupid, strong Russian hockey player arms. 

“I knew something was wrong.” Tater says after pressing a kiss to Snowy’s forehead. His breath hits Snowy’s skin and makes him shiver.

“It’s nothing.” Snowy closes his eyes, pressing into Tater’s chest. “I’m fine.” 

“Is about game today? You play good game, no worries!”

“No, it’s not that...okay, maybe a little. It’s just stress, Tater tot, really.”

“Is okay. You can talk to me, am good listener.” 

Snowy breathes in, Tater’s shirt smells nice, freshly washed, like lavender. It’s soft against his face. Tater gives him a soft tug, leads him over to the bed so they can both lie down. 

“D? You okay?” Tater’s voice is soft. Snowy can feel himself relax the minute Tater pulls him closer. 

“Yeah, Tates, ‘m just tired, is all. It was a long game tonight.”

“Is true, Hurricanes play very well, we were not ready.”

“Yeah, I was there.” Snowy feels himself tense up again.

“No, I didn’t-”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Snowy can’t help apologizing, he can practically HEAR the frown on Tater’s face. “I just can’t help but feel responsible.”

“Is all our responsibility, though. Forwards not score enough, defense not protect you enough, we all let team down.”

“Tater, just let me mope and feel responsible.”

“I will do no such thing.” 

Snowy feels Tater shift on the bed, pushing himself down so he can look Snowy in the face. Tater smiles.

“Won’t let you beat yourself up when we all not play our best.”

“Tater tot.” Snowy frowns.

Tater pulls him close again, pressing his forehead to Snowy’s. Snowy cracks his eyes open, Tater is still smiling at him. “You play fantastic, we only lose by one point. I hear Leafs lose to Bruins by three points last night, THAT is something to beat self up for.”

Snowy can’t help but chuckle. “I guess that’s a good point.”

Tater nods before rolling onto his back. “See? Is not so bad. I get text from Zimmboni earlier, too. He said injury not as severe as they first thought, he should be back playing before end of season!”

“Oh thank you Jesus.” Snowy flops onto Tater’s chest, curling up and closing his eyes again.. “I never thought I’d miss him so much.”

“Hmm, I have to keep eye on him, then. Don’t want him to steal you away from me.”

“Aw, Tater, he could never. I don’t think Bittle would let me, either.” 

“B too sweet for you to break his heart like that, anyway.”

The pair falls silent at that point. The rise and fall of Tater’s chest has Snowy relaxed again, and he can feel sleep tugging at him now. Tater is absently tracing circles on Snowy’s back, Snowy lets out a yawn. He’s nearly asleep when he hears Tater speak.

“Promise me you won’t move over to couch once I am asleep.” 

Snowy doesn’t expect that to make him feel as guilty as it does. 

“I promise, Tater tot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to everyone in the OMGSP discord, who planted the seed of Snowy/Tater in my head, adding to my rarepair collection. Hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
